Mengapa dia berubah?
by kishina nadeshiko
Summary: Kenapa tiba-tiba Hitsugaya tidak mau menjadi sahabat Hinemori dan menjauhi Hinamori? Apa yang akan dikatakan Hinamori ketika Hitsugaya mengakui bahwa dia memang tidak ingin menjadi sahabatnya lagi? Dan apa yang akan dilakukan Hitsugaya untuk meminta maaf


Fanfic pertamanya Hikari! Arigatou buat Kazuka dan Chizu udah yang ngasih semangat bikin FanFic ini. Mekipun menurut Hikari Fanfic ini hancur, tapi Hikari bangga mampublish FanFic ini karena ini adalah FanFic buatan asli Hikari. Gomen kalau hancur, Hikari udah berusaha membuat Fanfic ini. Sekian dan selamat menikmati.

* * *

BLEACH © Tite Kubo

Pairing : HitsuHina

* * *

**Mengapa dia berubah?**

Di hamparan laut biru yang luas, terlihat cahaya matahari yang berwarna kuning keemasan berpendar menghiasi pantai yang telah ramai dipenuhi oleh Shinigami itu. Semua Shinigami ingin melihat dan mengagumi panorama keindahan alam yaitu matahari tenggelam yang biasa kita sebut " sunset " yang dilihat dari tepi pantai . Tetapi, pada saat semua Shinigami menunggu sunset dengan bersenang-senang . Ada seorang gadis Shinigami yang menunggu pemandangan itu dengan penuh rasa frustasi.

Apa maksud perkataannya kepada Matsumoto seminggu yang lalu? Kenapa dia benar-benar melakukan apa yang dia katakan pada hari itu? Kenapa hal itu behar-benar terjadi? gumam Hinamori dalam hati. Tangannya tidak berhenti memukul pasir pantai yang berwarna putih. Tiba-tiba dia teringat pembicaraan Hitsugaya dan Matsumoto seminggu yang lalu didalam ruangan Hitsugaya di divisi 10.

FLASHBACK :

Hari itu Matahari bersinar dengan teriknya. Menandakan musim dingin telah berakhir dan dimulainya musim panas. Hinamori yang telah mengerjakan semua tugasnya di divisi lima melirik gunungan semangka yang tadi diberikan Hisagi. Menurut Hinamori Hisagi adalah teman yang sangat baik, saat pulang dari dunia manusia Hisagi menyempatkan membelikan Hinamori semangka yang sangat banyak. Kata Hisagi dia sengaja membelikan Hinamori banyak semangka untuk dia makan bersama Hitsugaya. Hinamori yang mendengar ucapan Hisagi saat itu hanya bisa tersenyum dan berterimakasih kepada Hisagi.

" Dasar Hisagi, tahu saja dia kalau aku sangat ingin makan semangka bersama Shiro-chan." gumam Hinamori dalam hati sambil tersenyum bahagia. Hinamoripun segera merapikan berkas-berkas divisi lima lalu memotong beberapa semangka untuk dia nikmati bersama Hitsugaya dan bergegas menuju divisi sepuluh. Saat hendak mengetok ruangan Hitsugaya di divisi sepuluh. Tiba-tiba Hinamori mendengar Matsumoto dan Hitsugaya sedang berdiskusi dengan serius. Hinamoripun mengurungkan niatnya untuk mengajak Hisugaya makan semangka bersama-sama. Saat hendak berjalan meninggalkan divisi sepuluh, Hinamori mendengar namanya disebut-sebut dalam diskusi tersebut. Karena penasaran, Hinamori mencoba mendengar percakapan dua orang itu dengan mendekatkan telinganya ke daun pintu ruangan itu.

" Taichou, kenapa kau ingin menjauhi Hinamori? Kenapa tadi kau berkata ingin berhenti menjadi sahabatnya? Apakah dia memiliki kesalahan?" terdengar suara Matsumoto bertanya dengan nada penasaran kepada Hitsugaya.

" Sudahlah Matsumoto, itu bukan urusanmu. Lebih baik kau mengerjakan paperwork daripada menanyakan hal tidak penting itu kepadaku! " seru Hitsugaya dari dalam ruangan.

" Ayolah Taichou, aku tahu kau dari tadi melamun tentang Hinamori karena tadi tiba-tiba saja aku mendengar kau berkata ingin berhenti bersahabat dengan Hinamori dan kau ingin menjauhinya. Benar kan? " tanya Matsumoto memaksa. Pertanyaan Matsumoto itu membuat Hitsugaya skak mat kemudian mengakui apa yang dikatakan dikatakan Matsumoto barusan.

" Baiklah, karena kau terlalu memaksa aku akan mengakuinya. Aku memang tidak ingin menjadi sahabat Hinamori lagi dan aku ingin menjauhinya. Sebaiknya jangan kau katakan hal ini kepada Hinamori! Ingat itu Matsumoto! " Jawab Hitsugaya tanpa menyadari Hinamori telah mendengar hal itu di depan pintu ruangannya.

Hinamori yang telah mendengar pernyataan Hitsugaya langsung berlari menuju divisi lima dengan membawa sebaskom semangka yang akan diberikannya kepada Hitsugaya. Mata hazelnya yang sangat indah telah berwarna merah dan mengeluarkan banyak air mata. Hatinya serasa telah dihujani beribu belati tajam yang membuat dirinya sangat sakit. Dia tidak menyangka, Hitsugaya yang sejak kecil menjadi sahabatnya dan sangat baik padanya bisa berkata seperti itu. Sebenarnya, Hinamori tidak tahu bahwa percakapan tadi masih berlanjut. Hitsugaya dan Matsumoto masih membicarakan dirinya sampai larut malam.

END OF FLASHBACK

" Hinamori, apakah kau baik-baik saja ? " tanya Matsumoto terlihat sedang mendekatinya dan tanpa Hinamori sadari Matsumoto telah memperhatikan sejak awal mereka tiba di pantai.

" Oh .. Rangiku-san, tidak apa-apa. Aku baik-baik saja. " jawab Hinamori sembari tersenyum. Dia tidak ingin ada orang yang tahu mengenai kegalauannya sekarang. Apalagi jika yang mengetahui adalah Matsumoto, Fukutaichounya Hitsugaya.

" Ayolah Hinamori, siapapun yang melihat wajahmu sekarang pasti mengetahui kau sedang tidak baik. Apakah kau sedang mempunyai masalah dengan Taichouku? Cerita saja denganku. " desak Matsumoto sambil duduk di samping Hinamori.

" Tidak apa-apa Matsumoto. Maaf aku sedang ingin sendiri. Ja ne! " kata Hinamori seraya melambaikan tangannya kepada Matsumoto yang telihat mengkhawatirkan keadaan Hinamori..

Setelah meninggalkan Matsumoto, Hinamori memilih duduk di sebuah bangku panjang yang tersedia tepat di bawah pohon kelapa dan jauh dari Shinigami yang lainnya. Sebenarnya hari ini mereka diberi bonus liburan oleh Soutaichou karena mereka sudah bekerja keras bulan ini. Mungkin Soutaichou tidak menginginkan semua Shinigaminya stress.

" Meskipun diberikan liburan aku tetap stress. " gumam Hinamori pelan.

" Memangnya kenapa kau stress Momo? " kata Hitsugaya yang terlihat berjalan mendekati Hinamori.

" Eh, Shiro-chan. Tidak apa-apa. " Jawab Hinamori sambil menunduk. Dia mencoba menyembunyikan fakta bahwa matanya telah berair dan mencoba menghapusnya dengan punggung tangannya.

" Mengakulah Momo, Matsumoto tadi berkata kau sedang tidak terlihat baik-baik saja hari ini. " Kata Hitsugaya, terkandung kekhawatiran di dalam kata-katanya itu.

" Hmm .. Memangnya apa hubungannya denganmu Shiro? Bukankah kau ingin berhenti menjadi sahabatku? Setidaknya sekarang aku boleh menyimpan sesuatu yang tejadi denganku tanpa meberitahumu! Bukankah sekarang kau berusaha untuk menjauhiku? " bentak Hinamori . Matanya terlihat menahan air mata yang seakan ingin tumpah. Dia tidak ingin manangis di depan Hitsugaya.

Hitsugaya yang mendengar ucapan Hinamoripun bungkam, dia tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi. Memang itulah kenyataannya, dia memang ingin berhenti menjadi sahabat Hinamori dan berusaha menjauhinya. Karena dia mulai menyadari perasaan sayang yang dia berikan kepada Hinamori bukanlah perasaan sayang kepada seorang sahabat. Melainkan perasaan sayang kepada seorang kekasih. Karena itulah dia menjauhi Hinamori untuk menghilangkan perasaan yang telah ada di dalam hatinya.

" Karena … Aku tidak ingin menjadi sahabatmu lagi Momo. Maafkan aku. "

Hinamori yang mendengar pernyataan Hitsugaya terkejut, dia tidak menyangka Hitsugaya berani mengakui hal tersebut di hadapannya. Pipinya mulai dibasahi air mata yang sejak awal ditahannya. Hitsugaya yang mengetahui reaksi Hinamori juga terkejut, dia tidak menyangka Hinamori akan menangis mendengar pernyataannya.

" Jangan menangis Momo, maafkan aku jika kata-kataku barusan menusuk hatimu. " hibur Hisugaya seraya mengelap air mata yang membasahi mata dan pipi Hinamori dengan saputangannya.

" Bagaimana aku tidak menangis jika mengetahui kau sudah tidak mau menjadi sahabatku lagi. " kata Hinamori sesenggukan. Mata hazelnyapun memerah karena terlalu banyak mengeluarkan air mata.

" Aku memang sudah tidak ingin menjadi sahabatmu lagi Momo. Tetapi, bolehkah aku menjadi kekasihmu? " pinta Hitsugaya sambil berlutut dihadapan Hinamori. Hal inilah yang selama ini ingin dia lakukan, tetapi dia terlalu takut untuk melakukannya. Hinamori yang mendengar perkataan Hitsugaya barusan seakan tidak percaya bahwa ini adalah kenyataan. Terlebih saat Hitsugaya berlutut di hadapannya sambil menatap wajahnya dengan serius sekaligus lembut.

" Apakah ini adalah sebuah kenyataan Shiro-chan? " tanya Hinamori penuh dengan rasa tidak percaya.

" Tentu saja Momo, sudah lama aku menyukaimu. Karena itulah aku menjauhimu karena aku tidak yakin kau mengalami perasaan yang sama seperti yang sedang aku rasakan. " Jawab Hitsugaya sambil tetap berlutut di hadapan Hinamori.

" Sebenarnya aku juga sudah lama menyukaimu Shiro-chan. Akhir-akhir aku ini sangat sedih karena kesepian setelah kau jauhi. "

Hitsugaya yang mendengar pengakuan Hinamoripun bangkit. Dia mulai mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Hinamori. Hinamori yang mengetahui hal apa yang akan dilakukan Hitsugayapun menutup matanya. Wajah mereka semakin dekat sehingga Hinamori dapat merasakan hembusan nafas Hitsugaya. Lalu …

" WOW, INDAH SEKALI !! " terdengar teriakan semua Shinigami pada saat melihat sunset yang sedang terjadi.

Hitsugaya dan Hinamori langsung membuka mata dan segera memandangi peristiwa yang sedang terjadi di hadapan mereka. Terlihat bola kuning keemasan beranjak meninggalkan pantai tempat mereka berada sekarang. Bola berwarna kuning keemasan itu seakan tenggelam di dalam hamparan lautan yang terlihat tidak ada ujungnya. Dan akan digantikan oleh indahnya bintang yang menandakan hari sudah malam.

Mereka berdua kembali duduk di bangku yang tadi telah mereka duduki.

" Shiro-chan, bolehkah aku mengakui sesuatu kepadamu? " tanya Hinamori sambil menunduk, dia malu menatap Hitsugaya karena kejadian barusan.

" Tentu saja Momo, apakah kau akan mengakui kau telah mendengar percakapanku dengan Matsumoto seminggu yang lalu? " kata Hitsugaya sambil memegang lambut tangan Hinamori. Hinamori yang mendengar hal itu terkejut dan heran. Darimana Hitsugaya mengetahui bahwa dia mendengarkan percakapan itu?

" Kau tahu darimana kalau aku mendengar percakapan itu Shiro-chan? " tanya Hinamori terheran-heran.

" Saat aku sedang berbicara dengan Matsumoto. Tiba-tiba Byakuya memanggilku, saat aku keluar ruangan aku melihat ada tetesan air semangka. Kemudian saat akan kembali ke ruanganku aku bertemu Hisagi dan dia menanyakan semangka yang dia berikan kepadamu. Itu menandakan bahwa kau berada di depan ruanganku sebelum aku keluar ruangan. " jawab Hitsugaya panjang lebar.

" Maafkan aku Shiro-chan, saat itu aku ingin memberikan semangka yang diberikan Hisagi untuk kita makan bersama. Tapi karena mendengar percakapanmu dengan Matsumoto, aku pergi tanpa sempat memberikanmu semangka itu. " kata Hinamori sambil menunduk lagi.

" Sudahlah Momo, tidak apa-apa. Yang penting sekarang kau sudah mengetahui kebenarannya. Kemudian sekarang dimana semangka-semangka itu? " tanya Hitsugaya lembut sambil mengangkat dagu Hinamori dan memandang wajahnya.

" Maaf Shiro-chan, semangkanya telah habis aku makan bersama Isane-san, Rukia-san, Unohana-taichou dan Ichigo-kun" sesal Hinamori.

" APAAA!! " terdengar teriakan Hitsugaya menggelegar di pantai yang tentram dan damai itu. Teriakan itu telah merusak ketentraman dan kedamaian pantai itu dan membuat seluruh Shinigami yang mendengarnya memandang heran ke arah Hitsugaya.

***THE END***

Akhirnya selesai juga FanFic pertama Hikari. Maaf kalo ceritanya gaje dan hancur. Hikari aja takjub ngeliat betapa gajenya FanFic ini. Tapi menurut Kirari nggak ada salahnya Fic ini dipublish. Karena Fic ini murni idenya Hikari waktu lagi Hari Raya Idul Fitri. Buat semua senpai yang udah baca Fic ini Hikari mohon reviewnya. Review yang bisa membangun Hikari menjadi lebih baik lagi. Jangan lupa klik ijo-ijo di bawah ini *sembah sujud*.


End file.
